Ka 'alapahi nui
Ka 'alapahi nui (Big Lie) is the 5th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 interrogates members of a stunt biker gang to locate a killer, who escaped by jumping his motorcycle from one rooftop to another. Meanwhile, the Five-0 members prepare to race in a Tough Mudder competition. Plot Training is underway as every member of the team, that is, aside from Captain Grover and Dr. Bergman, who respectively serve as team coach and team doctor, try to get in optimum shape in time for the popular adrenaline-filled obstacle course competition. Training is cut short, however, when the team gets a case that involves a mystery biker who rides his custom-made motorcycle into a building and shoots a man named Kevin Harper as he’s about to be deposed for an upcoming court case. After looking into Harper’s past, it is discovered that he has been leading a double life. Kono sees a picture of Harper with another woman who’s not his wife and a young child. I don’t understand how these business tycoons can have the time and energy to lead double lives. All this back and forth is bound to be noticed by someone in either family sooner or later as was the case for the late Mr. Harper when his daughter Aubrey found out his secret and decided to do something about it to protect her mother from getting hurt emotionally. I saw a similar situation on an episode of CSI: Miami, if I remember correctly, where a wealthy business man was also found to be leading a double life after being killed. Another reason why leading double lives is not a good thing. It will only get you in trouble, or worse, killed. I still don’t know if it was the daughter who convinced her boyfriend Tyler to kill her father out of hate for betraying her and her mother, or if it was a set up by a gang of sorts to keep Harper quiet when being deposed in the conference room. I’m thinking it has to be the former because if I were to find out that my father had been leading a double life, I would boil over with rage and tell my biker boyfriend to kill my father in a crime of passion. The scene where the three bikers were chasing a cargo trailer truck only to find that it was an ambush set up by Five-0 was awesome. Kudos to whoever came up with that great scene. I also loved the scene where McGarrett and Chin were interrogating a biker who went by the name “Ice Man.” It was kind of ironic that the latter wasn’t too familiar with the classic film Top Gun and still chose a name that’s from the movie. I totally agreed with McGarrett when he said that he should arrest Ice Man based on the fact that he knows nothing about Top Gun. The highway chase scene where McGarrett, Danny, and the HPD police officers are chasing Aubrey and Tyler was intense. Though I have seen my fair share of highway speed chases in many action movies, this was still edge-of-your-seat awesome. Shame Tyler couldn’t be taken in for questioning as he died instantly after crashing head first into an oncoming van. Aubrey, on the other hand, will be tried as a minor and will probably get a light sentence due to her emotional state of mind. I liked the still shots of McGarrett, Kono, Chin, and Danny taking part in the Tough Mudder event. I would take part in this if I could, but I don’t think that I could get a team together and train in time for the event. When I saw Danny being supported by McGarrett and Chin as their team crossed the finish line, coming in first place, I shook my head, because the former refused to stretch before taking part in the event, which caused him to get injured. That’s what you get for not listening to McGarrett, Danno! This was a good episode of Hawaii Five-0. I had myself a laugh when one of the captured bikers from the 808 Warriors, who thought that he was out on bail, got taken in for questioning instead. Very sneaky, Team Five-0, very sneaky. Notes * Kono, Chin, Steve and Danny are participating in the "Tough Mudder" challenge. * The shirts the team wears for the "Tough Mudder" say "Five-0hana" * The Five-0 team finishes the "tough Mudder" togethe, though Danny is being helped by Chin and Steve since it appears that he injured his knee again during the race. Deaths Quotes (Steve on his cellphone coming out of the shower in a towel) Steve McGarrett: Yeah. I'm on my way. Thank you. Thanks. (Steve hangs up and throws the phone on the bed) (Steve starts putting on a shirt) (Steve's cellphone rings showing an international number) (Steve accepts the call) Steve McGarrett: Hello? (Jungle sounds in the background) Steve McGarrett: Hello? ... Catherine? (Whomever is on the other side hangs up) (Steve slowly hangs up and then continues getting ready to go out) (Steve and Danny arrive at the scene and get out of the Camaro) Danny Williams: Okay, well, what makes you think it was Catherine? Steve McGarrett: Well, it was an international number but there was no country code, which means the call probably came from a satellite phone. Plus I got two other calls just like it recently. Danny Williams: Okay, what if it was Doris? Steve McGarrett: I don't know, maybe. (discouraged) But I can't trace the call anyway, so there's not much I can do. Steve McGarrett: All right, so what's gonna happen is, you're gonna give us a name right now, and you can go home. Ahe Makino: Okay. The guy you're looking for is Iceman. Steve McGarrett: Iceman? Like from Top Gun? Ahe Makino: What's Top Gun? (Steve can't believe he does not know "Top Gun") (Chin is just as incredulous and looks at Steve like "Can you believe this?!") Steve McGarrett: (to Chin) Did he say, "What's Top Gun?" I should arrest him just for that. Chin Ho Kelly: Where do we find Iceman? Ahe Makino: I couldn't tell you. I don't even know his real name. Chin Ho Kelly: That's convenient. Ahe Makino: This ain't the Shriners Club. Okay, we don't have business cards. Steve McGarrett: (incredulous) You know what the Shriners Club is, you never seen Top Gun?! (Steve and Danny just came up a higway offramp to join a car chase.. well the Camaro is chasing a motorcycle) Danny Williams: Hey! (engine revving) (Steve is bobbing in and out of the lanes avoiding the other cars following the motorcycle) Danny Williams: Hey! Oh, God, I hate you. I hate the way you drive. I hate the way you look when you drive. I hate everything about your driving. (engine revving) Let me explain to you but that's a motorcycle. This is a car. They can't go the same places. Steve McGarrett: Says who? Trivia * Jorge Garcia is credited but does not appear. |- |Aubrey Harper |Spencer Locke |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Mike |Robbie Knievel |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Jane Harper |Victoria Pratt |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Kevin Harper |Joseph Palmore |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ahe Makino |Christopher Naoki Lee |A man who appears in the episode. Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)